LuNa
• • }} LuNa is the het ship between Monkey D. Luffy and Nami from the One Piece fandom. Canon Luffy is the captain and Nami is the navigator of the StrawHats crew. Nami is one of the oldest Luffy's nakama. She has been there since the crew was in the East Blue. She can be considered as the third or fifth member of the tripulation. Luffy and Nami have a relationship based on real trust, which can be seen since the first episodes, where Luffy leaves his treasure (his hat) on Nami's hands without hesitating; or that Nami is pretty sure that Luffy will help her in any situation she's in. Buggy, Capitain Kuro, Baratie Restaurant On the Buggy arc, Luffy asks Nami to join him, and she accepts only to have a way out of Buggy's hands. She ends up "joining" Buggy's crew for a few minutes, but later she helps Luffy and Zoro. Nami gets impressed by the fact that Luffy consideres his hat a treasure, and that he gets so mad by Buggy ripping it, so she offers him to repair the hat. In the Capitain Kuro, Nami starts to understand Luffy's perception of "nakama", that is totally different from the pirates she has known. Nami and Luffy do not have many interactions in the Baratie Restaurant Arc. Nami steals the Going Merry, and even though what Yosaku and Johny tell Luffy, he trusts Nami until the end, saying that there must be a reason for that, and sends the rest of the crew to bring her back, while he helps out in the Baratie. Arlong Park Nami goes back to her village, and the StrawHats go after her, ignoring the fact that she does not want them to follow her or to even be in the village. Luffy wants his navigator back, but he waits patiently, and shows that he does not care about her past, he only cares about the present. After Nami gets so mad at Arlong for stealing the money she was reuniting, she finally, after so many years, asks Luffy for help. Luffy answers "Of course I will", placing his hat on Nami's head. He beats Arlong, mad about how he made Nami cry. Quotes Fanon LuNa is one of the most popular ships in the One Piece fandom. It's a rival ship to SaNa. A big part of the One Piece fandom that enjoys Luffy x Nami pairing usually ships LuNa alongside with ZoSan and Frabin. Fandom FAN FICTION : YOUTUBE :StrawBerryLoveStudio on YouTube — a LuNa themed MEP studio Gallery Anime Luna-then.gif Luna-now.gif Luffy-grabs-nami-with-him_(1).gif Luffy-protects-nami_(1).gif Luffy-grabs-nami-with-him_(2).gif Luffy-grabs-nami-with-him_(3).gif Nami-hugs-luffy.gif Luffy-places-his-hat-on-namis-head_(Arlong_Park).gif Namis-ride-with-luffy.gif Nami-gives-luffy-food.gif Manga LuNa.png FanArt Luna-by-queenlypirate.jpg Luna-by-sadomaruxsadaharu.jpg Videos Canon Luffy Meets Nami For The First Time Luffy gives his hat to Nami Luffy gives his Straw Hat to Nami in Skypiea - One Piece ワンピース One Piece-Nami is sick concerned Luffy stays by her side trying to make her laugh Nami cries for Luffy - One Piece ワンピース Luffy is disappointed in Nami LUFFY x NAMI moment Reiju kissed luffy part 1 Luffy and Nami moments Arabasta Arc One Piece - Luffy x Nami (LuNa) Moments Fanon LuNa - Just so you know - Luffy ✖ Nami|Edit ☠ ｐｓ What the Hell - Luffy x Nami For Shanny|Edit One Piece AMV - TRUE LOVE Luffy & Nami|Edit Love songs - LuNa (one piece edit)|IG Edit One Piece AMV - YOUNG GOD Luffy & Nami|Edit IIˁᵀᴿᴬᵂᴮᴱᴿᴿʸII → 'one more time' ᵐᵉᵖ♥|MEP